narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MenmaHina
The Couple MenmaHina (Japanese メンヒナ MenHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between alternate Menma Uzumaki (Naruto's alternate self) and Hinata Hyuuga (both her normal and alternate self). It is Road to Ninja's equivalent of NaruHina. Their Relationship Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie On a poster of Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja, it shows the regular cast of the Konoha 11, with Hinata being shy, but below it shows the counter, with her about to kiss Naruto's cheek, with him smiling nervously. When Naruto and Sakura enter the Genjutsu World, Hinata was shown to be attracted to Naruto, thinking it was his counter-self, Menma. She asked if the two were on a date, to which Sakura blushed saying that they weren't but Hinata told her to back-off with her Byakugan on. Naruto interrupted, which she grabbed his collar and asked if he was covering-up for them. Hinata then got into a fighting position, which Naruto used a Transportation Jutsu to get away from them, Sakura following. At the bath house, Hinata and Sakura were still arguing about if "Menma/Naruto" and Sakura have any special relationship, which Sakura denied. Hinata didn't believe her and keep accusing her but stop when she felt Neji watching them both with his byakugan. Road to Ninja CD Drama : Road to Charasuke As the events start, Naruto and Sakura have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Hinata is going to Sakura’s house to warn her not get too close to Menma with Ino following her as she tries to convince her. When Hinata and Ino arrive, Hinata notices that Sakura seems very happy after she received a rose from Sasuke. Hinata angrily yells at Sakura and says that she been making a move on Menma and now that she is doing two-timing. When Sakura says she do not have any feelings for Menma, Hinata happily says that her change of heart is completely welcome and will support her. Hinata thinks that this is a good chance to make Sakura get closer with Charasuke while she will have the chance to get closer with Menma so she held a group date at a restaurant in which she invited Sakura and also cooperated with alternate Sasuke (Charasuke) to seduce her so that she can get together with Menma. Hinata went to look for Menma to invite him to the group date. When she found him, Hinata asks Naruto (thinking it was Naruto's alternate self, Menma)to join the group date but he tells her that he already promise to meet someone in the afternoon. Knowing that "someone" is Sakura, Hinata then changes her mind, does not invite him to the group date and tells Naruto that she will do something about him after she make Sakura and alternate Sasuke go out with each other. Naruto comments that Hinata is weird after she left him. Evidence *Like her canon self, Hinata is shown to still have the same feelings for Naruto/Menma as her alternate self, although she seems to have more of a possessive feeling than admirationMovie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke. *Alternate Hinata doesn't like Sakura to be close with Menma.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Alternate Hinata cooperate with alternate Sasuke to make Sakura get closer with him so that she (Hinata) can get closer to Menma.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke Among the fans MenmaHina or MenHina is a quite well-known pairing, most often shipped by NaruHina fans due to it being the alternate version of the pairing itself. It is supported due to Hinata's feelings for Menma/Naruto. References Category:Couples involving Hinata (RtN) Category:Couples involving Menma Category:Movie Couples Category:Road to Ninja Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Filler Couples